Get me out of this Fairytale! a My House by 2pm fanfic
by Valerie Chavous
Summary: Never in your life would you have imagined that 6 handsome men would try to woo you off your feet. Unfortunately for them, you didn't have the time to fall for their charms. You needed to GO. Oneshot based on the Kpop band 2pm's music video 'My House'. Songfic. Reader/All 2pm members. Reader/WooYoung, Jun. K, Chansung, Taecyeon, Nichkhun, Junho


**AN: I own nothing. Just my OC/Reader.**

* * *

xXx

Normally you wouldn't consider yourself to be what they call a girly girl. But right at that moment you couldn't think of a better word to describe how you felt other than like a modern day Cinderella. You were currently enjoying yourself at a very grand ball which your friend had invited you to come to.

At first you had been hesitant because these sorts of events weren't really your thing, but then you had thought oh why not?

You were pretty glad you had accepted the offer as so far you had been having the time of your life. You had encountered a few snobby people here and there, but for the most part everyone else was positively magnificent. And the night had been, dare you say it, absolutely magical.

But there was only one catch.

You had to leave by midnight.

The story behind this was that in a last-minute attempt to find an appropriate outfit you had begged your rich cousin to borrow a dress, pair of shoes, and some jewellery. She was the only person you knew who shared the same size in clothes as you. Sadly for you, you two weren't really close and she wasn't the nicest person, so she had lent everything to you on the one condition that you bring it all back by 1am.

At the time you didn't question the absurdity of such a demand. You had no other options.

But it was alright. At least you didn't need to fork out a couple of thousand dollars just to look pretty for one night.

You had originally planned to leave much earlier, even though leaving at 12am would have been enough for the 1 hour trip back to your cousin's, but you had been having so much fun dancing, mingling and eating that by the time you had actually turned to look at the fancy grandfather clock the minute hand had just struck 12 indicating it was midnight.

You needed to make your escape NOW.

 _ **Take you home tonight**_

 _ **Take you home tonight ooh**_

You didn't bother to explain to your friend why you had to leave abruptly. You could tell him tomorrow when you met at work again.

You moved past heads of people, trying not to push or bump into them. They were all oblivious to your crisis looking as if they thought the night had just begun. Whilst unbeknownst to you six pairs of eyes had followed your figure as you tried to make your way out.

You had almost reached the door leading to the foyer when someone slowly began to saunter towards you.

 _ **[Wooyoung] You come around and pretend you don't notice**_

 _ **It's a bit like that like that like that like that**_

 _ **Your feeling is not like that not like that not like that**_

Your first thought was how devastatingly handsome he was. You were pretty sure you hadn't met him once that night, otherwise you wouldn't have forgotten. He kept on coming closer to you with both hands in his pockets and with his eyes fixated on yours. He smiled seductively and shook a finger as if telling you that he wasn't planning on letting you go anywhere.

You turned away from him to see if you could find another exit. But no sooner did you lift your head had another guy begun to descend the stairs all the while looking directly at you. He was casually holding an apple and throwing it up and down.

 _ **[Chansung] You keep glancing at me, it shows how you feel about me**_

 _ **It's a bit like that like that like that like that oh yeah**_

You couldn't break eye contact with the slick-looking man. And he had almost made it down the last of the winding staircase when some other guy swooped in and grabbed your left hand.

 _ **[Nichkhun] I wanna take you to my house**_

 _ **[Jun.K] It's alright. Let's go to my house (Woo to my house)**_

 _ **It's alright. Just make it a secret (make it a secret)**_

He walked around you, making you turn in a circle. You tried not to blush at the intense look he was giving you but quickly gave up when you felt a strong arm grab your waist and pull you close. Your left hand automatically reached up to hold his shoulder and you lightly shivered when he whispered in your ear

 _ **In 10 minutes I'll be waiting for you over there**_

 _ **It's alright. Let's go to my house (to my house)**_

You swallowed thickly at the mysterious guy's heated words, but then he swiftly moved back. Trying to cool down you looked away and caught sight of the clock's hands moving another minute past the 5 minutes that had already passed. Crap. You had to get out of this place.

 _ **[All] To my house to my house**_

 _ **To my house to my house**_

Going through another exit, you found yourself picking up your dress and running through a light blue hallway. You hoped you were going the right way.

Your feet abruptly skidded to a halt and you gasped.

Out of nowhere a massive wolf had moved towards you, growling and snarling.

 _ **[Taecyeon] I wanna take you to my house come with me**_

 _ **Let's get out of this noisy place without anyone knowing**_

 _ **No bad intentions just wanna know you more**_

 _ **Wanna roam with you in the sea of soft music**_

As you looked into its frightening heterochromatic eyes, you were suddenly transported into a courtyard. You thought it was freaking cold as you saw snow pummelling down.

Instead of a wolf, now in front of you stood a dangerously sexy man wearing a great furry coat. He stalked towards you with a predatory glint in his eyes. You could have sworn they were exactly like the eyes of the wolf. You found you were no longer cold, but rather hot in the face and a little turned on when the man lent his face down close to you. His warm breath splashed across your face making you unconsciously close your eyes.

 _ **[Wooyoung] Your eyes and moves are all faster than your words**_

 _ **I know you want me too (Don't try to hide it)**_

 _ **You know I want it too (You don't wanna waste your time)**_

Your eyes shot open when you felt the sudden change in atmosphere.

Now you were sitting on a plush high-backed chair, looking into the face of the first guy who tried to make a move on you. He was really handsome up close. Against the treacherous voice in your head telling you to jump his bones, you moved to stand up and run away but he walked over to you first, holding a bright red apple near your mouth.

Not being able to keep eye contact with him you dropped your lashes and prepared to take a bite out of the fruit.

 _ **[Junho] It's alright. Let's go to my house (Woo to my house)**_

 _ **It's alright. Just make it a secret (make it a secret)**_

All of a sudden there it was again. The abrupt change in temperature.

You thanked the heavens for a close call, but then shivered at coolness of the hall you were back in.

A firm grip on your left elbow made you turn around and you were met with a new guy.

You thought he seemed kind and gentle at first, however you decided to take it back when you felt his muscular hand slide down your arm.

You were barely able to blink before he had you pressed up against him.

He looked like he wanted to eat you.

 _ **In 10 minutes I'll be waiting for you over there**_

 _ **It's alright. Let's go to my house (to my house)**_

Letting out the breath you were holding, you watched as he took a step back and spun away from you. You had no intention of taking him up on his offer so before anyone else could stop you you made a dash for it.

You really really needed to get out of here before your hormones took over.

 _ **[Nichkhun] On my way home with you I go crazy by myself**_

 _ **I go (I go) You go (You go)**_

 _ **We go (We go) baby**_

The shout you were about to let out at finally reaching the stairs outside was caught in your throat when you saw someone already waiting at the bottom with an aqua coloured Lamborghini Aventador. There went your sweet sweet freedom you thought dismally.

You were only distracted when said guy looked up at you.

It was like watching a Christmas tree light up.

This new guy couldn't hide the fact that he thought you were incredibly beautiful from showing on his face. It made your heart melt a little.

 _ **[Taecyeon] One more time**_

You descended the stairs, thinking that maybe you might give up on escaping after all when a forceful tug from your right hand made you spin around.

The guy in the white tuxedo pulled you, leading you back up the stairs with a wild look.

 _ **[Chansung] On the way home holding your hands I go crazy**_

 _ **I know (I know) You know (You know)**_

 _ **We know (We know) baby**_

A slight tightening of grip on your left hand made you look down and see that his hand had transformed into claws.

 _ **[Jun.K] It's alright. Let's go to my house**_

 _ **It's alright. Just make it a secret**_

 _ **In 10 minutes I'll be waiting for you over there**_

 _ **It's alright. Let's go to my house**_

You didn't have time to be scared because the third guy you met that night had grabbed your attention from a balcony above. He was leaning against it's edge beckoning you to come up to meet him.

 _ **[Junho] It's alright. Let's go to my house (Woo to my house)**_

 _ **It's alright. Just make it a secret (make it a secret)**_

As much as half of you wanted to stay and see what could become of a romantic tryst with 6 very sexy men, you knew you were way too close to being free. So when you looked around and saw that all the men had disappeared you hurried down the stairs.

You only stopped to pull off a high heel.

You'd pay your cousin back later.

 _ **[Jun.K] In 10 minutes I'll be waiting for you over there**_

 _ **It's alright. Let's go to my house (to my house)**_

Let's see if they could find you now.

* * *

 **AN: Hey all. I've just recently got back into Kpop after watching a bunch of ICSYV videos on YouTube. I fell in love with the one where the girl from LA did a cover of 2pm's My House song. It was epic. Epic epic epic.**

 **Well I'm sure most, if not all of you have already seen it. (I know I am** _ **so**_ **behind in everything. It was the same when Hunger Games was all the hype, I read the trilogy 3 years later and loved it so much.) I then checked out the original Music Video for My House but when I tried to find fanfiction written about it, nothing came up. :'-( And it was released in 2015! Oh well. As they say… when you want to read something but it hasn't been written. Ya gotta write it yourself.**

 **TBH I'm not into any of the 2pm members. I tried (Intense research and everything). Sorry, no hard feelings haha. But this was written in celebration of the sexy MV and it's whole beautifully sexy concept.**

 **Leave a review if you love the song too!**


End file.
